1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stable fill materials and refers more specifically to a fill material having fly ash as its major constituent which may be positioned under water, in accordance with the method of the invention, to form a continuous causeway or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, fill material for depositing under water has generally consisted of rock, gravel and the like. Such material provides an adequate base for continued deposition of material from the water's edge so that a causeway or the like may be readily constructed over such fill material.
In the past, it has been considered that fills such as concrete fills for such causeways would require the construction of forms for the fills to prevent washing away of the fill material. Such fill material is not only expensive but in the past has not been practical due to the hardening time required for such fill material when provided in an economically feasible mix.